The Only Exception
by LittleMissLondon95
Summary: It was a cold winter day when Matthew met the Gilbert. They've come a long way and the road hasn't really been easy; but they did it together. This is their story - PruCan T- for suggestive language, themes and I am sorry in advacned for Matt's parents.


The Only Exception

Matthew hated the rain.

It always managed to rain on the one day he needed it not to.

The young boy sighed as he made his way through the dark streets alone, cold and soaked to the bone. Of course, without realizing it his legs carried him to the only other place he had to go to, the Belischmidt residence. It was late at night, just past eleven and Matthew wasn't sure if he could even bring his hand up to knock. He was scared of waking and troubling the men inside. His mind quickly changed when another shiver ran through his body from the cold rain. Now or never.

It only took a moment for a tall blonde figure to open the door and tower over the cherry blonde.

"Matthew?"

"Oh, u-um, hi Ludwig..." The shorter, though a year older, boy mumbled; finding words failing him at the moment.

"You're soaked." The German stated obviously, Matthew nodded and avoided eye contact. No matter how long they have known each other, it was always awkward between them.

"Um, is Gil home?" He wrapped his arms around his cold torso, not helping though because of the wet cloth, not an inch was dry after his thirteen block walk.

"Not yet, he's working till eleven thirty, come in though." The German stepped away, letting his older brothers boyfriend in to warm up. "Sit near the fire place, I'll get you warm clothes and hot chocolate." Matthew smiled at the teen, quietly thanking him and timidly walking past him, closer to the warmth of the fire. Not a moment later did Ludwig return with a new set of clothes for him. He thanked him again and left to discard his baggy jeans, t-shirt and sweater, opting to keep the boxers on and slipped into the new outfit. He quickly guessed that the pajama bottoms were Gilbert's, if the small chicks on it had anything to say, and the 2010 Olympics shirt was his, left from a later day. Ludwig was waiting for him in the living room, two hot chocolates in hand and patiently sitting.

Matthew settled on the couch next to him, it was only a short time before Ludwig finally asked what he was wondering the whole time.

"What brings you here so late?" His tone wasn't angry or tense, Matthew never looked troubled, so this visit threw the boy for a loop.

Matthew sadly smiled at his coco. "I got locked out of the house."

The German raised an eyebrow. "And you didn't think to knock?"

There was a quiet bitter laugh, "Of course, they just never heard me." When the other never spoke, Matthew took it as a sign to continue. "Mom and Papa were fighting, they were yelling too loud to hear, and Al forgot that I had to go return his games to the rental place, so he locked the door. I forgot my cell in my room, too..." He took a slow sip of his rich drink and smiled at Ludwig. "It fine though, they'll remember by morning and will probably buy me lunch, or something."

Ludwig stared at the boy for a moment, not to sure what to even make of this bizzare situation. But when he finally opened his mouth to speak, Matthew finished his drink and put it down.

He smiled, "Mind if I wait for Gil in his room?" Ludwig just looked at the boy as he stood up, and shoot his head.

"Go right ahead."

"Thanks for the hot chocolate." Matthew smiled again, this time a lot less bitterly.

When he reached Gilbert's room, he wasn't surprised to find empty beer bottles, clothes all over the floor and a messy bed. He simply smiled at the familiarity of it all and collapsed into the far too large for one bed and slowly fell asleep thinking of the wonderful German boyfriend he happened to land.

It was five o' clock, school ended almost two hours ago...

Why was Matthew not surprised that we was still here? Waiting for Al, no less!

Sure, he was sometimes overlooked, but his own TWIN brother would never forget to come back and pick him up, right?

Right?

Oh, fuck it.

Matthew hung his head and finally moved from the spot he has been in for over and hour, he walked towards his house, he already knows what will happen when he walks in the house at almost seven thirty though. His mom will pretend to be sad and a little angry at Al for forgetting him yet again, his father will open another beer and remind him that if he got a great job like his brother then maybe he would be allowed to buy his own car too; even though Matthew has more money saved up then he would believe. And Alfred, oh Alfred will bitch and moan about how 'Mattie' needs to stand out more, needs to stop being so pussy and quiet, that he needs a smoking hot girlfriend so that maybe Al would never forget that his bro got to tap a total babe.

Matthew only made it two blocks from the school when a beaten up red truck pulled over beside him. A man, maybe eighteen, popped his head out the window and smiled at him. The mans hair was choppy, and as silver as the cross around his slender neck. Even though he could only see his face, Matthew could tell that he was pale as the moon, winter or not, no one is naturally that white. His eyes though, they were Matthew's favorite color, they were ruby red and shone like none he's ever seen before. And when, in a roughly accented voice he noticed to be German, he asked if Matthew would like a ride. Matthew isn't an idiot. He knows that he should never get in a vehicle with a stranger. And to this day he wonders if the cold sting of winter effected his choice but deep down he know that the honest kindness behind those blood red eyes were what drew him to the truck that day.

Not even two months later, they found themselves standing in Matthew's living room, holding each others hands and waiting for his family to reply.

His father was the first to move, he shot up out of his seat and stormed off to the kitchen, swearing under his breath. The only sound that they could hear was the tell-tale sound of cupboards slamming and furious rummaging. His dad returned with a bottle of rum, his usual manners forgotten as he glares at his youngest son and takes a shot.

His mother, the sweet little Christian woman, was crying and holding the cross on her chest in silent prayer. He never meant to break her sweet heart, but it had to be done.

Alfred was the one that watched his parents break and look to his brother, betrayal in his eyes, but also a touch of understanding. He stood and silently ushered the two boys into the hallway/ He didn't say much, told Mattie to grab some clothes and some necessities. He warned his twin to stay at Gil's for a while, to calm his parents down. And on his way out of the door, Alfred grabbed his twins arm, swung his around and hugged him put his cell in his brothers pocket and promised that he still loved him. They can argue all they want, but when the time comes; no bond is stronger than theirs. Not when they know they need each other.

That was the day Matthew came out. And the day he first hid his face into Gilbert's chest and just cried raw tears of fear and pain.

No one was home. Alfred was at Natalia's and Matthew's parents were at their 20th anniversary in Hawaii. They did not plan on missing this chance.

Gilbert laid Matthew onto the mattress and asked again if this was really what he wanted. There was a small ball of fear in his gut, his mind said 'no, stop not Matthew, not a good idea, he'll be disappointed...' and so on, but his heart knew what it wanted and that familiar look in his Prussian boyfriends eyes were what, like the first day they met, drew him close and didn't let him go.

With a timid 'yes', Matthew smiled and kissed him. It was sweet and chaste, later that would change but all that mattered was that they may regret it farther on in life. After all, they were young and foolish. But they knew that, right there and then, they loved each other and that's all that rang through their heads as they took the next step in their lives.

Matthew will admit, it hurt and wasn't as great as he expected, but he also knew that in the end, to be held to a warm chest, breathing heavily and being told how good he was how awesome he did and all other sorts of sweet nothing, he happily sighed and hoped it would never end.

Matthew woke soon after, still in Gil's bed and clothes. He was warmer and his hair was a tad bit more dry but what he really noticed was the voices he could hear from the room over.

"Heya Luddie! Why you still awake? I brought Franny and Toni back-" There was a pause and Matthew sat up slowly, he winced when he heard a shout. "What? Birdie's here? What do ya mean he was soaked?!" Loud foot steps to accompany the yelling and before he knew it, the door was thrown open and reveled the face he's been looking for all night.

"Hey..." he said, sliding off the bed to meet Gil halfway for a tight hug.

"Don't you 'hey' me, Matthew Williams! What are you doing here so late? You have school tomorrow!" He tired to scold, but failed when he noticed that Matthew smiled, not a real smile, a sad one he knows all to well.

"Sorry, I was locked out, they forgot me." Matt tried to pry the Prussian's arms from around his waist, he could call the house and get a ride if Gil was mad at him. Al would be pissed, his mom would cry and his dad would drink and call him a queer. Nothing new.

Instead of being mad like he expected, Gil looked more sad than anything. "Again?" He asked, worry buried deep into those red eyes.

"Yeah," he smiled and quickly kissed him again, a small thank you for not being angry. "Everyone forgets me," Matthew nestled into the warm chest. "it's like a curse."

"Well then," Gilbert smiled, "I guess I'm the only exception, then." He kissed the crown of the smaller boys golden hair

Matt was taken back by the words, they weren't super romantic. Nothing too special but they made his heart skip a beat. He wrapped his arms around the love of his young, naïve life and laughed.

"Yeah, Gil. I guess you are."


End file.
